


Harsh Words Are Truths

by lockewrites



Category: Titanic (1997)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Cal may be marrying your sister but that doesn't mean you have to like him.





	Harsh Words Are Truths

You’d never liked Caledon Hockley, and you liked him even less now that he was engaged to your sister and dragging your family aboard the Titanic. As if being around him on land wasn’t bad enough, you would be stuck with him on a ship in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. What was the world punishing you for? After all, Cal was arrogant and displeasing, even to Rose. It was for your mother that she was going to marry him. Securing a fortune and continuing to live life among the first class.

To both you and Rose, the Titanic was a prison, taking you home to America where you didn’t want to go. Didn’t want to return because it meant going back to pretending like you weren’t stifled by all of societies rules. How Rose could put up with a man such as Cal was beyond you. At least you received your own room, you wouldn’t have to hear Cal complain about art and culture. The man wouldn’t know culture if it hit him in the face.

Being only three years younger than Rose meant you had a close relationship with her. It also meant that you shared her sense of humor and adventure, much to your mother’s dismay. At dinner you tried to stifle a laugh when Rose made an innuendo about the male preoccupancy with size. It amused you but not your mother. Rose seemed to have enough of the conversation as she left the table. Apologizing on her behalf you followed Rose onto the deck. You stood there in silence before Cal came to fetch you both. You wouldn’t say anything about Rose looking at the man on the lower deck.

Having not been there when Jack rescued Rose, you were quite surprised to see him at dinner the next day, recognizing him as the man on the deck. You had to admit, he played the part of a rich man well. Of course Cal had to make it clear that Jack was from third class and as such was not to be treated as equal. How anyone hadn’t become aware of the growing attraction between Rose and Jack baffled you. 

After he had left Rose showed you his note. Following her to the clock you were officially introduced to Jack Dawson and subsequently invited to the third class party. It was more fun than you’d had in your life. Once Rose had done her ballet trick you slipped out of the party, letting Jack take Rose for a walk around the deck.

Turns out Cal had someone follow Rose, which meant that someone followed you too. Apparently Cal had lost his temper that morning but it wasn’t him you were worried about facing, but your mother. She took it upon herself to ban both you and Rose from seeing Jack again. But Jack found a way, getting you and Rose out of a tour of the ship to sneak off with him. Even if it was a brief meeting it was worth it to see your new friend again.

Worry ran through you when you felt the ship hit what you would later find out to be the iceberg. Worry specifically for Rose who had told you she’d be visiting Jack. Cal had gone searching for her, asking if you knew where she was, you told him you had no idea. It was rushed but you were grabbed and hauled up to the deck to help in finding Rose. Cal had a feeling she was with Jack and that you were lying. You didn’t know what Cal had up his sleeve but it wasn’t good if he was claiming to be robbed.

Back in Rose and Cal’s suite you sat quietly, waiting to see what Cal had in store. Whatever it was it involved the Heart of the Sea because you saw him hand it over to Lovejoy. He had to have seen you notice, but made no mention of it. At least until you realized that he had the jewel planted on Jack.

As the jewel was being taken out of Jack’s coat you turned towards Cal and stated “You planned this, he didn’t steal anything!”

Cal acted shocked “I believe you are mistaken. I have never once shown any disdain for the boy here, why would I want to accuse him of stealing?”

“Because you’re an arrogant and greedy man who will do whatever he thinks necessary to secure his prize. And that’s all my sister is to you isn’t it, a prize.” By now you were both stewing in anger.

“How dare you ever speak to me that way again”

“What way? The truth!”

“I am to marry your sister and this is how you treat me”

“I could treat you worse if Rose would give me permission to”

Yet Rose wouldn’t be able to give permission, she believed Cal. It was the one time that the evidence was to damning for her to deny it. They took Jack away and you swore you’d do what you could to convince Rose of Jack’s innocence and free him from the ships jail.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
